Greif
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Sonic the Werehog and Chip are in Adabat. But when Sonic gets pushed a bit too far with the new era of his Werehog transformations, he has some issues to work out. FLUFFYNESS INVOLVED! X3


"Sonic... please!" A small flying burgundy poodle-looking thing asked in a whiny tone. "No." A beast replied, his scratchy voice sounding tired and frustrated. "Please?" "No!" They argued. The creature let out a small sigh. Depressingly, he leaned on his friend's shoulder, big glossy eyes open wide. "Fine. Here's a few hundred rings, go buy something to eat, then some right back. I'll be over by those stairs." He snarled, pointing to a flowery wooden array of levitated slabs of wood. After the many thanks of the small figure, he trudged over to the area he had mentioned before.

Ever since an encounter with a rather large man in space who was plotting to take over the Earth for his billionth time, the hedgehog...err, WEREHOG was stuck like this. Every night, at around seven o' clock, he transformed into a horrible beast. The unexpected change included long untrimmed claws, a thick coat or fur, and fangs that would make 'Edward Cullen' look like nothing. But that's what he risked. His own body for others.

He had been doing this for nineteen years now, fighting, having fun with friends, and still getting to eat chili dogs on a regular basis. The biggest rival he had encountered was a man named after the shape of his own body. Not an oval, but an EGG. Dr. Eggman was his name and trying to kill the blue hedgehog was his game. Not really much of a healthy habit. Hey, _something_ had to keep him busy.

The so called blue hedgehog was fast, he was furious, he's slapped his butt in the face of death a few times for God's sake! Yet, that wasn't enough. He just HAD to get captured and have the Chaos Emeralds' power drained into a ray that blasted the world into a jigsaw puzzle. Great. But the guy that did all that, and still had all fingers attatched to play tag with his younger friends, and to shove his older friends... wasn't a hedgehog.

_He was Sonic the Hedgehog_.

Well, not anymore. He was in a sort of Werewolf stage. Ferocious on the battle field, but sweet and gentle at heart. Although the teasing and pointing got him on the edge of bashing them all, he would just calm himself down by being alone. Complete solitude.

Sonic the Werehog, or Hedgewolf sat on the hunks of poorly chopped wood. It was sanded right, but uneven on parts. He took off his cleats, then socks. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching before sitting criss-cross on the underwater sand. Sonic splashed water on his fur, quills, then his face. The water wasn't as salty as it looked. Fire tortches illuminated the small area so it was visible to anyone. Once he heard footsteps, Sonic hid under the small man-made bridge. "Look mommy, shoes! Who's are they?"

'Dang.' The beast thought, slamming his fist shortly in midair. "Leave them sweetie. I bet they belong to that Werewolf thing we heard about from that nice man at the Beach Shop. If we touch them, he might attack us because we invaded his territory. Wild rabid monsters don't like it when we come into their territory. They'll try to hurt us."

Those words sent a shock down Sonic's spine. He moved from his cover. "I-I'm not rabid!" They both screamed in terror. The woman picked up her child and fled from the staircase. The Werehog batted his eyes left to see a few other residents. "Umm... boo?" He mumbled confused slightly. All the men and women shouted for someone to help. Sonic got his body out of the water, his feet still soaking.

With that glance to his sides, he saw terrified citizens, shivering in angst from a fear of being mauled. Sonic burried his face into his palms in shame. He sniffled and breathed in at a rapid pace. Suddenly the flying thing returned to his friend. "Hey Sonic I got us some Chili dogs... um... are you alright?"

"N-Nothing Chip..." He cried through a stuffy nose. Small droplets of liquid pooled and made ripples in the clear water below. From the first time they had met, Chip hadn't seen Sonic break down and sob before. And this was all because of a few stares and funny looks? That never bothered him before! He wondered why this suddenly made him cry. "C-Chip." He finally spoke up shyly. "A-Am I... scary? L-Like, rabid looking?"

The light red-purple figure put an arm around the Werehog's bulky shoulder. "Sonic, you're sweet, and kind, and... well... just plain nice. I never think of you as a rabid beast. You just _look_ like one." As soon as the words blurted out of his mouth, he shook his head. "No, Sonic. You're not a monster. You're just... furry!" The Werehog shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm just..." He stared into his reflection dissappointed. "I'm just a horrible, ugly, beast!" "Soni-." He wiped away his tears. "NO! CHIP! From here on out, it's not gunna be the same! Everytime I walked around normally, everyone said, 'Hey, there goes a good guy!', not, 'Hey, there goes an ugly Werewolf!'. Now people don't think I'm the same. They still want to see if I'll kill something! IT'S JUST NOT...!" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before having an outburst of painfull cries, puntuating his emotion mix up.

Suddenly, he felt a small tug to his arm. "Mister?" A tiny voice managed to grab his attention. He looked through watery eyes at a small girl with her black hair in a bun. Her tan skin standing out from her sunny yellow dress. "I don't think you're ugly. You're fluffy and like a puppy! I like puppies! Do you like puppies?" The girl's voice was so comforting to him. "Uhh, yeah... I-I guess." He sniffled slightly and picked her up. "I like your dress." He smiled warmly as if every burdon was lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you." She giggled and petted his forehead. "I like your fur! It's furry! LIKE YOU!" They both laughed in the awkward silence. Chip smirked, knowing that Sonic's spirit was lifted. "Hey, why don't we go drop this little girl off at her house, then we can go eat! Whaddya' say?"

"Um, Chip. I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He turned his Emerald Green eyes to the girls light brown ones. "What's your name anyway?" She thought for a moment before giggling. "HEY! There's my mommy!" They all noticed a woman running up to them. "My baby!" She cried and grabbed the child from him. "Oh, honey, are you hurt? Did that mean old animal hurt your precious head?" The Werehog was shocked by her behavior. She looked at him like he was some sort of thing that would kill her. "Get... a-away!"

They where both fed up with this. "That's it! Sonic isn't a monster! He's sweet and nice, if you would let him show you!" The burgundy figure pleaded to stop the woman from running away. "Mommy! It's twue!" She studdered. "Mr. Furry-man is real nice! He wanted to take me home and-" She backed away. "You, sick MONSTER!" "No!" She butted in abruptly. "He wanted to take me to you! He thought I was wost." She mispronounced 'lost' on the last part. The mother stepped towards the pair. "W-Well, I suppose you aren't so bad." Gesturing for a handshake, she stuck out her free hand. "I'm Emilia by the way, w-with an 'E'. You're Sonic right?"

He nodded and shook the hand offered. "Plesure. That's a cute daughter you have there. I'm not as evil as everyone thinks. I'm just a guy who loves adventure. Regularly, I'm a hedgehog, but there was this incident in space and... yeah." "Oh, my." She sat down and invited him to sit next to her. Her soft brown eyes glazed over his hands, fur, and mouth.

They both sat there, silence filling the area like water in the ocean. "Sonic, I'm sorry if you felt a bit offended. I just... I've never seen a Werewolf-hedgehog thing before." Now that Sonic thought about it, the woman was in her early or mid twenties. Most likely a single mom with a decent home to live in. Her eyes showed fear, but her image reflected love, care, and a need to raise her child. Chip smiled at her.

"It's okay. I forgive you and everyone else here. I'm new to this too. But..." He paused to wink at the little girl held tightly in her arms. "I guess you just get used to it." They both conversated for a few more minutes before Emilia decided to leave. It was about nine o' clock. But before they left, the little girl handed her new fluffy friend a present. "Mister Sonic-man-guy, here." She gently got him to kneel down at her level, and planted a sweet kiss upon his cheek. "Have a sweet dream tonight. I love you." Her hand wrapped around his index finger while they walked back to her home, hand in hand.

"Well Sonic, I hope you think our home is decent. We have a guest, 'bedroom' for you and your friend in the living room." His eyes widened after having the whole house tour. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a beautiful view of the oceanfront. The two had set up a neat and cozy set of sheets in the middle of the floor, complete with cotton stuffed pillows, four in all. "I gave you one of my pillows." The small child now in a nightgown pointed to a pillow. The only pink pillow standing out in the three tan ones. Sonic thought it was a little embarrassing to be laying his head on a magenta colored pillow, decorated in the fabric with a pony, a colorful rainbow, butterflies, and a few flowers. But it was so thoughtful, and he couldn't be just rude like that!

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You have it all wrong! I'm not that kind of guy. Thank you so much for the offer, I'm truly flattered, b-but, I can't sleep in your home! I have NO right to be taking up ANY of your hard earned space! Once again, it was sweet for you two to offer, but I'll feel better by sleeping on the roof." He took one pillow allong with Chip and a blanket for them both to share. The single mother, as found out in their conversation, sighed as she honored their request and went to get ready for bed. Sonic noticed how sad her little girl was to see the world's fastest hedgehog not wanting her pillow. She gripped it tightly in her palms before walking off down the hallway.

"Hey," He caught up with her just in time before she had shut her door. He sighed before smiling warmly. "Did you want me to use your pillow?" The girl squealed with delight as he was handed the softly stuffed head cushion. "That's princess Uni. She's my FAVORITE UNICORN IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" He was acting startled while in a role playing matter. "REALLY! Wow, I didn't know that! Tell me more about Princess Uni. What's her most favorite thing to eat?" He asked. She giggled and sat on her low bed.

"She likes to eat grass and rainbows! They're good for her tummy. But if she eats berries off of the Meanie Tree, she'll GET SICK!"

"OH NO! NOT SICK!"

"AND THEN THE BERRIES WILL MAKE HER POOPIES ALL SMELLY!"

"Not the smelly poopies!" He laughed at her screams of 'terror'. She was so adorable while yelling out what her imagination told her to. "But, she'll always say, 'Bethany! Don't make me have poopies! They're smelly and gross! EWW!'" She giggled. "Bethany?" Sonic asked, his claws getting hid by his folded arms when he leaned on the wall. "Yeah! That's my name!" Bethany traced a small circle with her finger in the pillow. 'Aww,' The Werehog thought. "It's a pretty name." He replied while taking the pillow. "Now, does Uni have any friends?"

A few minutes had passed until Emilia came to tuck her daughter in. "Beth, time for bed." She called and kissed the girl before wrapping her body tightly within the sheets. The mom left the room, and Sonic followed. "Hey." He heard the small voice whisper. "Yes?" He asked back, turning around ever so quickly. "Here." Bethany gave him the pillow and a stuffed animal. "This is the _real_ Uni. Be sure to gave her a rainbow to eat before bedtime." Nodding, he took the gifts and walked out of the house.

Sonic leaped from the wall of another close house a few times from side to side until his feet where planted firmly on the straw roof. "Hey Sonic, what's that?" Chip asked, pointing to the stuffed animal and pillow. "Uni the Unicorn. Her favorite foods are Rainbows and grass, and don't feed her berries off of the Meanie Tree." He recited proudly and curled into a ball, cluching Uni closely to his chest. Sonic gazed out to the rest of the small seaside wonder.

The deeply lit up docks made it seem like one of the Wonders of the World. Beautiful, clam, serene, heavenly, but above all, Peaceful. He noticed a couple walking down to the very short pier. A woman and a man, both grasping hands and the man looking a bit nervous. He took her hands and said something. His lips moved, but they where about one hundred feet away from Sonic. The man got on one knee and opened up a box, making the woman cover her mouth with shock. The Werehog smiled at them while cradling his head in his arms. Apparently, she agreed to marry him, because they where both embracing when he snapped out of his trance.

Sonic thought about how romantic this place looked. Maybe he should take Amy here! But as he snuggled into the stuffed animal and pillow, he drifted off into a sleep.

Into the black night with Uni the Unicorn wrapped tightly in his furry arms ever so softly, and Chip right by his side cuddling up with a chocolate bar, life couldn't get any better.


End file.
